Storm Warning
by LoveIsLoveandBrittanaIsEndGame
Summary: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. But when a storm hits they seem to find a lot more about each other that they never knew about each other. Will they find love after the storm. Or will it be a waste and they go back to being just roommates?
1. Chapter 1: New York City

**Storm Warning**

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Santana/Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Brittany/Artie (They Will Break Up Eventually In This Story And Brittany Will Be Dating Someone Else) Mike/Tina, Puck/Lauren (At First Than They Break Up and Puck Finds Someone Else) Finn (Is Dating a Cheerio Named Emily) Kurt/Blaine**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Fabray, Brittberry, Puckelberry, Samchel, Brittana, A Side of Klaine, Tinchel (Tina and Rachel) HummelBerry, Pucktana, Quinntana**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: New story for you all! This story will hopefully good. I plan on writing sooooo many new stories. Which I will be looking forward to writing. There will be so many couples and it's just going to fry my brain. I think I might go crazy. Anyways, This new one will be a a good one I hope. **

**SUMMARY: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. But when a strom hits they seem to find a lot more about each other that they never knew about each other. Will they find love after the storm. Or will it be a waste and they go back to being just roommates? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS ALL MADE UP! :) **

**CHAPTER 1: New York City**

**TWO DAYS BEFORE THE BIG STORM **

"Santana get your ass back out here!"

"What do you want Rachel?"

"I was talking to you and you just walked out on me."

"Whatever. Is it important?"

"No it's not. But-"

"But if it's not imortant. I don't want to hear it. I'm going back to bed. Goodnight."

"Your such an asshole!"

"Good to know!"

Santana and Rachel never really got a long... Well they've never gotten along at all. The only time they have gotten along was in high school after they performed there Whitney song. And once they became roommates. Them beining friends was no longer in the picture. Rachel could never figure out why they weren't friends anymore. She always thought that maybe it was something she did. She never got to the point where she didn't never ask. But sometimes... She just wish they were friends again.

**To Kurt: Do you wanna go out tonight?**

Rachel needed time away from the Latina. She's had enough of the yelling and the arguing that sometimes she just needs a break. That's all she wants.

**From Kurt: Sorry Diva. Me and Blaine are doing date night tonight. Maybe we can go tomorrow?**

**To Kurt: It's fine Kurt. Maybe i'll ask Tina and Mike if they wanna go out tonight. **

**From Kurt: Alright. Sorry lady. Good luck tonight :) **

**To Kurt: Thanks. I'll see you later**

She couldn't believer it. She had tried calling both Mike and Tina and no one had answered. Kurt was busy with Blaine and now she had no one else to hangout with. She didn't want to ask Santana because that would be just a little to much for her. And she didn't even know if Santana even wanted to hangout with her. But she had to at least give it a try. She knocked lightly on the door and heard a faint come in. So when she entered she couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous.

"Hey."

"What do you want Berry? I'm busy."

"I was just um... I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight?"

"Not thanks. I don't really want to hangout with you."

She couldn't help but feel a little upset. She was trying here. Trying to get her attention and all Santana was doing was going around making her life hell once again. Rachel was nothing to her anymore. Every day Santana just comes up with a new way to just make her life hell.

"What's your problem?"

"Excuse me?"

"I said what the hell is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"Then why the fuck do you tend to make my life a living hell! Haven't you already done that in hihgh school! I mean literally was our friendship just a joke to you!"

"No. I. It- It wasn't."

"Than what! You and I become roommates and all of a sudden your just throwing pitty shit at me and calling me names! Telling me how no one wants to be with me in some romantic way or some shit like that! How you tell me constantly that i'm never going to make it on Broadway that i'll be some washed up wannabe! You know how that makes me feel!"

"Rachel I-"

"Don't! I don't want to hear it! I've been trying to be your friend for the past two years now and you don't even give a fuck about it! Maybe I should just move out! Maybe that'll make your life a little bit easier without me around anymore!"

She turend around on the ball of her heels and just stormed out. She was so angry that she had gone to her room. Slammed the door and threw her self on her bed crying. Thinking what she did wrong to be treated this way. She needed answeres and Santana wasn't giving any to her. Rachel was so confused and now she just wanted to be alone for the rest of the night. She didn't feel like eating because that would mean she would just bump into Santana. And she didn't want to do that because that would mean she would go off on her again. And she didn't want to do that. So she just decided to go to sleep and worrie about her later. All she needed was a goodnights rest and think about how she was going to spend the rest of the week trying to find out if she wanted to stay here or juts move out...

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Rachel could swear she could smell pancakes. The smell was making her stomach rumble to the smell of the food. She knew Santana couldn't cook. But maybe someone else was in the house and they were here cooking food. She got up went to the bathroom and put her hair in a messy ponytail. When she walked out to the kitchen yawing. She couldn't help but see the mess that have been made. her eyes went wide when she saw the huge stack of pancakes that were made. When she saw Santana at the stove flipping pancakes and covered in food and mostly flour. She had her headphones in and obviously didn't hear or see her coming in. Rachel had tooken a seat watching the sight in front of her. She couldn't help but smile at the effort Santana was doing. Santana was dancing to whatever she was listening to and once she had turned around she had seen Rachel and screamed her heart out making her fall to the ground. Rachel couldn't help but laugh at what just had happen. Santana was on the ground and Rachel was laughing. Santana got up and took the headphones out of her ear.

"Fuck Rachel. You scared the shit out of me!"

"Sorry. I didn't want to bother you. You looked pretty into the music."

"I was until you came out of nowhere and scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry. It won't happen again."

They both had smiled and Santana held a plate in front of Rachel. She looked up and smiled kindly saying thank you and took the from her hands. Once she took a bite she couldn't help but groan in how much these tasted so good.

"Oh my god! These are the best thing's i've ever tasted."

"I'm glad you like them... Look, Rachel about last night."

"It's fine. I'm going to be moving out by the end of the week."

"Oh... Um okay... I'm going to go get ready for school."

Rachel couldn't help but feel a little guilty for throwing out there. But when she saw the look on Santana's face. She couldn't help but notice that maybe Santana wasn't to thrilled. Maybe Santana didn't want her to move out. Maybe they can work it out. Except Rachel has already made up her mind. If Santana doesn't want her to move out, than she'll have to say it in front of her face... If not she's out of the apartment for good.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: So what'd did you guys think? Let me know if I should continue this story. I would love for more feedback and such! I hope this story will be better than my other ones. Soooo let me know what ya'll thought thanks! :) **


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Guilty

**Storm Warning**

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Santana/Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Brittany/Artie (They Will Break Up Eventually In This Story And Brittany Will Be Dating Someone Else) Mike/Tina, Puck/Lauren (At First Than They Break Up and Puck Finds Someone Else) Finn (Is Dating a Cheerio Named Emily) Kurt/Blaine**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Fabray, Brittberry, Puckelberry, Samchel, Brittana, A Side of Klaine, Tinchel (Tina and Rachel) HummelBerry, Pucktana, Quinntana**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I was trying to make a little more intense. So I hope this chapter will be as good as the other one. I know I'm not the best writer. But I do my best in anyway I can... Also I am very upset with Heather. Saying Brittana is no more... Just no... No. Bram is not good! Brittana is basically end game! And I ain't giving up on them... Anyways enjoy the chapter! :) **

**SUMMARY: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. But when a strom hits they seem to find a lot more about each other that they never knew about each other. Will they find love after the storm. Or will it be a waste and they go back to being just roommates? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS ALL MADE UP! :) **

**CHAPTER 2: Feeling Guilty**

**24 HOURS TILL THE BIG STORM**

Santana couldn't help but cry in her room all day. The girl she had loved was moving out. She didn't know why she was pushing her way. She had never been so disappointed in herself. Santana was so pissed at herself. She didn't want to push her away, but she did. Santana felt so bad for being so rude to Rachel for the past two years. She was never good with feelings, espically when she was with Brittany. She was never opened minded as to open up her feelings. But now after what's going to happen she wonder's if its to late.

_"You do know it's your fault right?"_

"How is it my fault?"

_"You were the one pushing her away."_

"How am I pushing her away?"

_"Do you hear yourself? Your pushing her away because you like her."_

"I do not like her!"

_"Yes you do! I can tell by how your talking to me. And how your denying it! You can't admit your feelings because your a scared she doesn't like you back!"_

"Will you shut up!"

She could hear Quinn laughing in the backround. She knew she liked Rachel but she didn't even know if Rachel liked her back. She always thought Rachel was opened about who she dates. One day Rachel had told her that she didn't mind dating a girl or a guy. As long as they treated her right.

"Quinn. I'm done talking about this. I'm hanging up now. Goodbye!"

"Santana?"

"What?"

Rachel had almost packed her things and now she had somethings that she wanted Santana to see. She was slightly embarressed but she couldn't hold it in anymore. And she didn't like keeping secrets either. She went over to the table and sat down. She had a notebook. More of a diary really. She slid it to Santana and tears had suddenly formed.

"I'll be gone on Thursday. And I wanted you to read this before I left. I hope one day we can be friends again."

She quietly stood up and walked out of the house. Leaving Santana to read her most prize possesion. Once she opened it she couldn't help but feel the nerves. She didn't know if she wanted to read this, because reading someone elses personal and private things were wrong. But than again, Rachel did tell her to read it. The first page was a little strange but when she read it she was a little confused.

_**April 14, 2012**_

_**Santana and I did really good today in our Whitney assignment. I couldn't help but fall in love with her voice. That raspiness was just pure SEXY! I know she's with Brittany. But I can't help who I fall in love with... Somethings are left unsaid I guess...**_

Santana's eyes were wide in shock. Rachel said she was sexy and was in love with her! She didn't even know what to think. So she turned a couple more pages and read something maybe she shouldn't have read. Her eyes closed at the paing she had caused on this day. And tears were forming.

_**June 17, 2014**_

_**The things I have done for her. And right now i'm actually glad I slapped her! She has been nothing but outright rude! The things she said was out of order. Saying I wasn't good enough to make it on Broadway. Saying how no one ever wants to date me because I'm the ugliest person on the planet. Saying how I should just move to Isriale! I mean what the fuck is her problem! How can I be in love with her when she's being an outragious BITCH! I'm so sick of this! I'm tired of doing this! If she doesn't want to be my friend anymore than I'm out of here for good! **_

Santana was now crying in her hands feeling like complete shit. She didn't know if she should continue reading or just shut the book and throw it at the wall. Once she had calmed down a little she found yesterday's entire. And now she's feeling more like complete shit.

_**September 23, 2014**_

_**I finally had stood up to myself and I'm finally leaving. I don't care what she has to say, I'm out. If she doesn't apologize to me by the end of the week than I'm gone for good. I care so much about her and she's just pushing me away! I don't even know what to think anymore! I love her so much that it kills me to be here! I'm tired of hiding who I truly am! I need to let go. And if letting go means letting go of my love for Santana... Than so be it.**_

_**September 24, 2014**_

_**Three more days and i'm gone. Santana still hasn't said her apologies and i'm starting to think maybe I should just leave tomorrow instead of Friday. I'm going to let her read this just to show how much I love her and how much she means to me. But if she doesn't want the same thing... Than what am I doing wrong? **_

Santana had closed the book and went straight to her room. She had laid there crying thinking of what she had done. How could she be so insinsitive to Rachel. She feels like a complete bitch. She loves Rachel so much that she pushed her away and she was leaving. She would be all by herself and she would have no one. She cried herself to sleep thinking of how to get Rachel back to being friends before she leaves Friday. And she wasn't going to chicken out this time. She was going to tell her how she felt and how she should stay with Santana. She was going to do anything to get Rachel back. Even if it kills her.


	3. Chapter 3: Please Don't Go I Love You

**Storm Warning**

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Santana/Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Brittany/Artie (They Will Break Up Eventually In This Story And Brittany Will Be Dating Someone Else) Mike/Tina, Puck/Lauren (At First Than They Break Up and Puck Finds Someone Else) Finn (Is Dating a Cheerio Named Emily) Kurt/Blaine**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Fabray, Brittberry, Puckelberry, Samchel, Brittana, A Side of Klaine, Tinchel (Tina and Rachel) HummelBerry, Pucktana, Quinntana**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I was trying to make a little more intense. So I hope this chapter will be as good as the other one. I know I'm not the best writer. But I do my best in anyway I can... Also I am very upset with Heather. Saying Brittana is no more... Just no... No. Bram is not good! Brittana is basically end game! And I ain't giving up on them... Anyways enjoy the chapter! :) **

**SUMMARY: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. But when a strom hits they seem to find a lot more about each other that they never knew about each other. Will they find love after the storm. Or will it be a waste and they go back to being just roommates? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS ALL MADE UP! :) **

**CHAPTER 3: Please Don't Go... I Love You**

**FIVE HOURS TILL THE STORM**

Rachel and Santana were watching the news and couldn't believe what the weather man was saying.

_Alright New York City. If you don't want to get hit by lighting. Than I'd stay in doors. But if your to stupid enough to listen than by all means die. Weathers going to be a bitch tonight so be careful out there people. Back to you Tom. _

Rachel couldn't believe this guy was still working there. After her and Santana's strongly worded letter. After all they worked hard on he still works there. No one likes him. No one really cares what he says. Everyone is just to stupid enough to not fire him.

"What an idiot. I mean after all our hard work on those letters. I mean what the hell! The guys a complete asshole!"

"Well Santana it's not like we can do anything. He's staying on tv and no one is going to stop him."

"Well I think I should go down there myself and have a couple words myself. I mean doesn't he know that kids watch the news to. I mean he just said bitch on national television. I mean he should get fired for that."

"Santana what's done is done. I mean he's not getting fired anytime soon."

"Well, one day karma is going to come around and bite him in the ass. And hopefully it's on national tv so we could both watch him and laugh at what an idiot he is."

"Well that day won't come."

"Why won't it?"

"Santana. I'm moving out in a day."

"Oh... Um yeah... Sorry I forgot... Excuse me..."

"Santana..."

As the door shut Santana couldn't help but feel upset and sad. She had laid down and cried. Rachel didn't know what to do anymore. She wanted Santana to tell her, _please don't go. I love you. _That's all she want's Santana to say. But she won't say it and Rachel doens't know how to get it out of her.

A few hours later the girls were quietly eating. Didn't know what to say to one another. The storm was about an hour away and the girls were already prepared for what's about to happen. Candels everywhere flashlights in everyone just in case. Santana really wanted to tell Rachel she loved her. But she didn't know if Rachel loved her back.

"So do you want some help moving out tomorrow?"

"Um sure. Thanks."

"So you gonna live by yourself or are you going to live with someone?"

"Probably just myself. But will see what happens when Kurt get's here."

"I'm uh... I'm really going to um... I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

**THE BIG STORM**

The storm was finally here. The power was off in the whole city. The streets were being flooded and the wind was blowing hard. This was the biggest storm they've ever had in NYC. They had looked outside and trees were in the streets. Ambulances were everywhere. And thunder and lighting was going crazy. It felt like it was so close to them that they are basically staying away from the windows. They both were on the couch. Close to one another while watching a movie on Santana's Ipad. Both the girls were feeling nervous. They haven't been this close since high school and Rachel was feeling like maybe Santana wanted her to stay.

"Are you sure you want to watch this? I mean its pretty scary..."

"Yeah i'll be fine. Just play the movie."

"Alright..."

Now Santana didn't mind the scares but Rachel... She scares easily. If you even walk quietly out of the room and say hey Rachel. Rachel will basically jump and scream. The movie was half way through and Santana wasn't even paying attention. Her face was really close to Rachel's and Rachel didn't even notice. Once the scary parts came up Rachel would scream and hide her face into Santana's side making the Latina smile big.

"You okay?"

"Yeah sorry."

"It's all good... Just as long as you don't kick and scream. Than were good."

"I promise. No kicking."

"Good."

They both of them stare right into each others eyes. Smiling at one another. They were both leaning in, feeling nervous about what's going to happen next.

"Rachel... Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful brown eyes."

"Yeah..."

"Before you leave. I have something to say..."

"Okay... What is it."

"I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for?"

"Rachel, I'm sorry for everything that I put your through these past two years. I didn't know why I did it. Maybe it was because leaving in a new city was doing my head in. Maybe it was all the crazy ass New Yorkers... But that doesn't make it any better because I was such a bitch to you. There may have been things i've said to you that I don't mean... I'm sorry that I told you, you weren't good for Broadway or that guys or girls don't think your pretty..."

"Well why did you say them in the first place?"

"I said them because I was jealous."

"Why were you jealous?"

"Because I knew right there an than that you were going to go somewhere with that dream of yours. You're going to make it so big and I wish I could do that. I was also jealous becuase all those guys and girls were being so nice to you and when they look at me they see a cold hearted bitch. And that's why I said those things. But I never meant to say those things to you and I'm sorry."

"Santana... Your not a cold hearted bitch."

"I don't want you to go."

"What?"

Santana looked Rachel straight in the eyes saying how she was telling the truth. Santana didn't want Rachel to leave and she said it out loud making Rachel a little bit confused.

"Rachel. I don't want you to leave."

"Santana..."

Rachel couldn't finish her sentence when she felt the Latina's lips on hers. Rachel was a bit shocked at first but suddenly started kissing her back. They had been making out for the past two minutes.

"Please don't go... I love you..."

She had said the words Rachel was dying for her to say. They were still kissing with hands roaming each others bodys. Clothes were falling all over the place and Santana was on top of Rachel still kissing her.

"Please don't... Go... I love you Rachel... I love you so so much."

"I love you too... I won't go okay. I'll stay here with you..."

They couldn't help but feel the over joy of each other. They were making love for the first time and Santana had finally told Rachel how she felt. Rachel couldn't be more happy as they had made love that night. They were both so happy and enjoy each others company.

"I love you Rachel... I always have..."

"I love you too Santana... Forever..."

As the gave each othe one last kiss they had both falling asleep having Santana be the spoon.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Was it alright? Okay? Let me know what you all thought! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: The Morning After

**Storm Warning**

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Santana/Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Brittany/Artie (They Will Break Up Eventually In This Story And Brittany Will Be Dating Someone Else) Mike/Tina, Puck/Lauren (At First Than They Break Up and Puck Finds Someone Else) Finn (Is Dating a Cheerio Named Emily) Kurt/Blaine**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Fabray, Brittberry, Puckelberry, Samchel, Brittana, A Side of Klaine, Tinchel (Tina and Rachel) HummelBerry, Pucktana, Quinntana**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: So I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I'm going to make things a little interesting in the next chapter! So be looking out for that. Also I have a Pezberry Story that I want to post but don't know if I should post it. It's a genderswap and it's going to be a cute story! I really want to share it. If you think I should let me know! :) Enjoy the chapter and I hope you all will like it! :) **

**SUMMARY: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. But when a strom hits they seem to find a lot more about each other that they never knew about each other. Will they find love after the storm. Or will it be a waste and they go back to being just roommates? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS ALL MADE UP! :) **

**CHAPTER 4: The Morning After**

Santana had been some what busy today. She knew being in school was a drag and that she wanted to know if something is worth wild coming in today. All she wanted to do is spend time with Rachel and just lay in bed holding each other close. But no. Rachel had to work and Santana had two classes today. Some would say that Santana hates school. She doesn't know why school is boring. I guess education is a part of life she thought. Maybe she could drop out and start preparing herself to become famous. Is that all she could ask for. She knew her mom would be disappointed in her if she dropped out of school. But what's the point. Learing is just not her thing. Santana has already gone through two years of school and has almost finished a third year of it. Maybe she could just finish out this year and see if she wants to continue or not. She isn't for sure what she wants to do. But once she talks to Rachel maybe she'll get a little advice on what to do.

Rachel however has been working as a waitress at a diner just across the street from there apartment. She doesn't like working here but it pays good. She had two jobs and so far she has no idea what school has brought to her. Her and Santana go to different schools. Rachel really misses her and just wishes she was here right now. They had been dating for about two weeks now and everything was going great. They had a couple small fights here and there but they work it out by talking to each other and than having hot make up sex. Don't get her wrong she loves the sex. But she just wish they talk more. That's all she wants. But she knows Santana likes to hide her feelings. But Rachel just hopes she could get her to talk more.

Two hours later and the girls are finally home and cuddled up on the couch watching some trashy reality tv. Rachel doesn't know why Santana likes this. It's stupid and just trashy. Maybe that's why she calls trashy tv. Who know's. Rachel loves this side of Santana. The caring and the honest truth Santana. In high school Santana was the biggest bitch to her. She didn't know why. She's never really talked about it. But something tells her that Santana had some insecurety problems.

"Santana?"

"Yeah babe?"

"Why were you so mean to me in high school?"

"I didn't want to. But once I started hanging out with Quinn, I had to do whatever she did or whatever she said. So I just picked up the pieces of the puzzle and started act like a bitch."

"But why?"

"I don't know. I guess I was scared and insecure."

"I'm sorry San. I had no idea."

"It's fine. It was in the past. So lets just leave it in the past and start working on the future... _Our _future. Okay."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

After watching the trashy reality shows. Santana had gone and taken a shower. While Rachel decided to make a quick phone call. She didn't know why she was making this call. I guess it was just to see what had happened in high school.

_"Hello?"_

"Hi Quinn it's Rachel."

_"Oh hey. What's up?"_

"I just had a quick question to ask you."

_"Okay what's up?"_

"Do you know the real reason Santana was mean to me in high school?"

_"I know why she was mean but not to you personally."_

"Can you tell me?"

_"Rachel look. Your my friend but this is really personal. I think you should just ask Santana that." _

"I guess. But she told me why she was mean to me was because of you."

_"That bitch! It wasn't because of me! If you really want to know the real reason than just ask her. It's not my place or my business to tell."_

"Okay. Thanks Quinn."

_"No problem. Also are you going back for Mr. Schues birthday next weekend?"_

"Yes. Both Santana and I will be attending."

_"Great. I'll see you guys next week! Bye!"_

"Bye Quinn."

As she had hung up the phone with Quinn she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. Santana had lied to her about why she was being mean to her in high school. Santana was basically keeping a secret from her and rachel didn't like it one bit. She wanted to know the truth and why she is keeping secrets from her.

"Rachel. Are you okay?"

"What?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"Not really no."

"What's wrong?"

I just talked to Quinn. She said she wasn't the one who turned you into such a bitch."

"Rachel I-"

"I want to know the real reason why you were so mean to me."

Santana didn't know if she should say or not. She wanted to so bad she did. But right now she doesn't want to. She wants to tell her on her own time and the right time. Rachel just has to trust her. And if she doesn't than she doesn't know what she'll do.

"Rachel you have to trust me. I want to tell you but it's not the right time."

"So when is the right time than huh?"

"Just give me at least two days. That's all I need is two days. Please?"

"Fine. Two days Santana. If you don't tell me whats going on than were done."

"Okay. Two days. You know I love you Rachel."

"I love you too Santana."

**A/N: Sooooo what did you guys think? Let me know. I know this chapter is a little short. But next one will be a little longer. So what did you think is wrong with Santana? If you think you know let me know as well. :) Thanks for reading! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Things I Need To Know

**Storm Warning**

**A Pezberry Story By: LoveIsLoveAndBrittanaIsEndGa me**

**PAIRINGS IN THIS STORY: Santana/Rachel, Sam and Quinn, Brittany/Artie (They Will Break Up Eventually In This Story And Brittany Will Be Dating Someone Else) Mike/Tina, Puck/Lauren (At First Than They Break Up and Puck Finds Someone Else) Finn (Is Dating a Cheerio Named Emily) Kurt/Blaine**

**FRIENDSHIPS IN THIS STORY: Fabray, Brittberry, Puckelberry, Samchel, Brittana, A Side of Klaine, Tinchel (Tina and Rachel) HummelBerry, Pucktana, Quinntana**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1: Sorry it took so long for this update. I was a little buys with other stories and trying to get ready for school to start in May! I'll also be doing more and more new stories and the will be uploaded when I'm not so busy! :) Hope you all enjoy the chapter! :) **

**SUMMARY: Rachel and Santana are roommates in New York. But when a strom hits they seem to find a lot more about each other that they never knew about each other. Will they find love after the storm. Or will it be a waste and they go back to being just roommates? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THIS IS ALL MADE UP! :) **

**CHAPTER 5 - The Things I Want To Know**

It's been two weeks and Santana still hasn't opened up to Rachel. Rachel doesn't know what to do anymore. She wonders if being in a relationship is a mistake and that she needs to get out of. She needs to talk to someone. Someone who really knows Santana... And that someone would be Brittany.

_"Hey Rach. Quinn says if your calling to talk about Santana. She told me I couldn't tell you."_

"What? Why not?"

_"She said you had to ask Santana on your own. Sorry."_

"That's alright Britt. I guess I'll see you later."

_"Bye Rachie!"_

She couldn't believe this. She needed to know why Santana was so rude to her back in high school. Was it insecuerity? Was it family? Or was it just me? I have no idea maybe all three of them. But how do i get this out of her. How do I know what she'll say to me. I guess I'll have to find out the hard way. Or maybe go the easy way and just ask her again.

**Three Hours Later**

"Santana Lopez! Get your ass out here!"

"What's up babe?"

"You have some talking to do."

"I do? About what?"

"I think you know what. I want to know why you were such a bitch to me in high school. And I don't want you to lie to me. I want the truth and the full truth."

Santana knew this was coming sooner or later. She knew she had to tell her. And it wasn't going to be easy. She knew that once she tells her, shes not going to take it back.

"Alright. Let's go talk."

They headed to their bedroom and cuddled with each other. It went quiet for a minute and than Santana started talking.

"When I was little. My mother always told me that no matter what happen, that she'd always keep me safe. My dad told me I was going to grow up to be a strong independent woman... When my dad died, everything changed from there. My mom started drinking and started hitting me. I didn't know what to do. It became so worse that I needed to do something about it. When my mom hit me again I hit her back. Defending myself. That's when I started becoming more and more of a bitch. I didn't really care what people thought about me. And after everything that had happened. I just became a complete bitch..."

"And than when I saw you I knew that you were going to be big on Broadway. So that's why I picked on you. Because I was jealous. I was jealous of your talents and your ambitions. I just did... Rachel I'm so sorry for what I did to you. I love you so much and I'll be happy to make it up to you every single day for the rest of my life."

Rachel couldn't help but feel the tears forming in her eyes. She reached up and kissed Santana with such passion. They ended up making love that night. Falling asleep in each others arms. They say that love never lasts. But with them... It'll last a life time... Or will it?

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

_Hotter than a fantasy, longer like a highway_

_She's living in a world, and it's on fire_

_Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away_

**A/N: So what did you guys think? Let me know! Also if you haven't already check out my new story, Taking The Train To Get To You. I would advise you to read it and tell me what you think of it! :) Hope you all enjoyed the story! :) **


End file.
